Red and White- sasusaku AU
by OrliSol
Summary: The three of them had been friends since middle school, but after tragedy strikes and leaves Sakura without her memories, the group has to cope. Naruto can't wait for her to remember again, but Sasuke seems a bit.. reluctant...
1. Welcome Back

_White. A color of purity and light. Red. A color of burning passion. Side by side, they used to be no more than just colors, with endless meanings. Now, the only image of red and white that comes to mind is a distorted one. All he can think of is a cold and bitterly bright winter day. Words that should not have been said. Running. Screaming. Calling out her name. The way white snow and red blood had seemed to mix together and form a gradient into her pink hair._

* * *

><p>It's been few months short of a year since Sakura's accident. School had started only three weeks ago, and to Naruto, it felt like they'd already been there for an eternity.<p>

"Man, I can't wait for lunch! Too bad they don't serve ramen in the cafeteria..." Naruto grumbled. He put his head on his desk and stretched his arms across the surface.

"Quit whining, dobe." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, but then leaned forward again and wrote in his notebook. The class had been given some free time to work in pairs on an upcoming project. Of course, Naruto immediately jumped at Sasuke to be his partner. As the raven haired boy (seemingly) reluctantly agreed, his many fangirls sighed in disappointment. Even though Sasuke knew he'd end up doing most of the work, Naruto was his best friend, and he'd choose him over a fangirl any day.

The bell rang, and the entire classed suddenly came alive with shuffling and closing textbooks. "Don't forget, guys, this project is due in two weeks. I let you work in pairs so it wouldn't be so time consuming, but don't let me catch any of you slacking of!" Iruka's words were obviously directed at Naruto, who only gave a toothy grin and grabbed his bag.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at the hospital, which meant Sakura would be able to see her friends one last time. Even though she'd pretty much recovered from her injuries a couple of months ago, she still visited the hospital regularly, because it was recommended that she attended therapy sessions there, and partly to visit the friends she'd made in the children's trauma center.<p>

As she strolled through the hallways, Sakura was met the the usual fond greetings from the nursing staff. The pinkette had charmed her way into all their hearts, with her soft smile, gentle green eyes, and polite demeanor.

"Ah, Sakura! Over here!" A friendly voice rang out in the cafeteria and a hand waved her over to a table by the ceiling-high windows. The owner of the voice was a girl, maybe a year or two older than Sakura, who wore her blonde hair in four spiky pigtails. Sitting with her at the table was her two brothers.

Sakura waved back and quickly trotted over to them, a blissful grin plastered on her face. She stopped just a few steps away from the group, still smiling, "Hey Temari, Kankuro, Gaara!" The normally quiet siblings couldn't help but return her smile as they greeted her back.

A few minutes later, the four were talking away, each with a tray of half eaten food in front of them. Sakura sat with Gaara next to her and Temari across. Kankuro sat next to Temari.

"I can't believe you're really going, Sakura! Are you sure you can't stay?" Temari didn't just say this out of fondness for her pink-headed friend. Sakura had been such a good influence on both Kankuro and Gaara in the last couple of months.

"I wish I could, but I've already missed a month of school, and my parents have put so much effort into getting me what I needed so I wouldn't be left back this year.." Sakura had spent most of the summer taking make up courses and studying her butt off. She didn't intend on discarding those efforts.

"I know, but why couldn't you just go to school around here? I mean, Konoha is SOOOOO far away..."

"Better yet, she could just come back to Suna with us and go to school there." Kankuro jokingly chimed, though his sad smile contrasted with his tone. He'd been hospitalized a while ago for overdosing on drugs. Gaara had been sent to the ER around the same time after his violent temper had left him and several angry gang members in a bloody mess. Both boys were far from help until they met the girl with the same maternal look as their late uncle and mother. Rehab seemed to fly by much smoother with Sakura around, and her influence had helped them change so much that they themselves were only days away from being sent home.

Sakura laughed a bit, "It's tempting, but my parents have already put so much effort into bringing me here. We all have lives we need to get back to..." She did her fake smile to hide that fact that she would miss them as much as they would miss her. The only one to catch it was Gaara, but he sat silently, patiently watching the conversation play out.

The group reminisced a little longer, sitting in the sunlight whilel the cafeteria slowly became less crowded. Finally it was time for their final good-byes and bittersweet farewell hugs. Sakura wished Kankuro and Gaara the best luck in their recovery. They exchanged phone numbers and with one final good-bye, Sakura turned her back to leave.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned around to see Gaara watching her with that look that said he was reading into your mind. He wasn't one to talk in the past, but he was getting better at it. Sakura smiled "Yeah Gaara?"

"..." He took one last mental picture of that gentle look on her face, "I hope your memories come back, and that they bring you happiness."

* * *

><p>Sasuke preferred not to join clubs. It wasn't because he didn't like competition. In fact, he loved being the victor in any sort of challenge. But practicing and bonding with a team that changed every year was not his thing. He preferred the company of his select few friends. Even so, he somehow found himself helping the archery team out from time to time. Even though he didn't compete or practice nearly as much as them, he was still better than their tops archers. In exchange for his help, they let him use their equipment and practice space whenever he felt like it. Besides, who was gonna stop the great Uchiha prodigy?<p>

School had ended a bit ago, and the archery club wasn't even practicing today, but Sasuke needed to kill some time while waiting for Naruto to get out of detention (the idiot was caught sleeping in class. Again.)Figuring it was almost time they'd release his friend, Sasuke put his bow and other equipment away and headed towards Kakashi's classroom, where Naruto was being detained.

The classroom was near the main office, and as Sasuke rounded the corner, he heard Kakashi's low, calm tone. It was the voice Kakashi usually used to explain things to Naruto. As Sasuke got closer, he could begin to make out what the two were saying so quietly in front of the main office.

"B-but... how can she just forget... maybe she'll remember if she sees me..." Naruto spoke in a broken voice and a distant look that might make you think he was talking to himself.

Kakashi sighed as he stood between Naruto and the door to the main office. "I don't think it'll be that simple. And don't even think about trying to force her to remember. It'll probably just confuse her..."

The helpless and sad look Naruto wore gave Sasuke a slight clue, but he wasn't certain. He followed Naruto's eyes as they stared through the window in the wall that peered into the main office. Standing by the desk, talking to secretary Shizune, was a girl with unique pink hair. It was shorter than the last time Sasuke saw it.

"Sa...kura..." Sasuke mumbled. He hid most of his emotions behind his usual facade, but saying just her name made his hand clench into fists.

Before he could throw the office doors open, before he could call her name out louder, before he could voice the same questions Naruto had earlier, Kakashi placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and another on Naruto's. Kakashi shifted his stance so he blocked both of their views from the girl in the office. Staring them both in the eye, the white haired man sighed "Sasuke, perfect timing. I was just explaining the situation to Naruto, so listen closely, because I expect you of all people to understand this the first time I tell you. Sakura Haruno has returned to school after an extensive stay in the hospital. I know you two were the closest to her, and the staff and I agree it would be best for you two to help her readjust herself back into school. The only problem is that her accident last year left her with some severe memory loss. It was advised to us that no one should try to force her memories back. They are to come on their own. I need you two to still be there for her, however. Is this understood?"

His words take a while to sink into Sasuke's head, but he's smart, and once he understands, he gives an affirmative nod. Naruto looks down to the floor and balls his hands into tight fists at his sides, but it's obvious the blond comprehends Kakashi's sudden words.

Kakashi turns his head and makes eye contact with Shizune, who'd just finished reviewing paperwork with Mr and Mrs Haruno. The secretary motions for him and the two boys to come into the office. Kakashi nods, and in an instant, he is behind Sasuke and Naruto, hands still on their shoulders, ushering them into the office.

* * *

><p>Even though the flight was only an hour, Sakura still felt that her parents were rushing things by stopping by the school immediately after they landed. There was no arguing, though. Her parents had already prepared most of her forms and were finalizing things with the secretary. Her parents were always ones who wanted to make sure everything was set in stone before they left. She sighed and leaned against the wall a bit, eyeing the schedule she'd just been handed. She skimmed over the names of a few of her teachers. A few names look familiar. Maybe it's just her imagination.<p>

The office door opens up and two boys and a teacher walk in. Sakura peels her eyes from her sheet of paper and makes eye contact with the white haired man first. He's wearing an eye patch and a mask over his face. How odd. Even so, the man seems to have a professional air about him.

Shizune gets up from her secretary desk and walks over to the man. Facing Sakura, she puts on a calm smile and introduces them, "Ah, Sakura, this is Kakashi Hatake. He's going to be your history teacher. And the blond here is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha. They have similar schedules to yours, so I thought they could help you around the school your first few days."

Naruto's eyes beamed to Sakura's face. He looked for any sign of recognition. Any sign that maybe Kakashi was just playing a trick on him and the Sakura he knew was still there. A polite smile stretched across the pinkette's face as she reached her hand out to him "Sakura Haruno" she chimed.

Naruto's heart twisted a bit in disappointment at the formality, but he was sure to regain himself. He put on his own toothy smile (It reminded her of a rebellious boy who was always scheming. Gotta keep an eye out on this one.) and extended his hand out for a firm, friendly handshake. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to the other boy, who stood there with his hands in his pockets and seemed to be looking on with uninterested eyes. Sakura wondered if she'd done anything wrong to deserve that distant look. The raven haired boy sighed and extended his hand out. She happily completed the shake "It's nice to meet you, Sasuke!"

"Aah." He mumbled. Her green eyes shined with friendliness, but he could only return the look with a cold one.

* * *

><p>"Ne ne, let me see your schedule, Sakura-chan?"<p>

Naruto seemed to bounce with energy as he walked side by side with her. Sasuke followed a few steps behind the two, hands still in his pockets, face still giving that disinterested look. The adults had left them to take Sakura on a quick tour of the school. The halls echoed the voices of clubs and sports teams- the only other students still left in the building.

Sakura shuffled her paper into Naruto's hands, who immediately got to work scanning the sheet "Hey, we got homeroom and math together! Oh, and the three of us have the same history, writing, and lunch...hm, but I won't see you for science, gym, or study hall... but I think teme will be there with you!"

Naruto moved back a bit to show Sasuke the schedule. He gave an affirmative "hn" and nodded his head. The blond bounced back over to Sakura and motioned for her to follow him.

The boys walked her through her schedule, and with each classroom, Sasuke couldn't help but noticed the contemplating look on Sakura's face that told him she was mentally mapping the building in her mind. He remembered how smart she is. How, even though he was known for his good grades and academic achievements, there'd been times when Sakura bested him in knowledge. Memories of group study sessions, long pink hair annoyingly draped over his work, and a soft voice explaining things to a prideful, reluctant Uchiha crossed Sasukes mind. He pushed the memories back and kept up his facade.

* * *

><p>The tour hadn't taken too long, but by the time the trio returned to the main office, Sakura's parents looked impatient.<p>

Sakura noticed right away, but before rushing off she turned "Thank you both so, so much, Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" She ignored the fact the way the names seemed to roll so naturally off her tongue.

"Hehe, it was our pleasure! See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed.

"...See ya..." Sasuke muttered as they watched the Haruno family exit the main entrance.

Then the two of them were off on their own way home, walking together as they'd done since middle school.

"Oi, Sasuke, you noticed too, right? Sakura's parents don't seem to have changed much..." Naruto muttered. The two of them recalled the strict and busy Haruno parents who seemed to never have enough time for their daughter, and yet put her on such a high pedestal that they expected nothing but the best for and from her.

"Hn...even after all that...nothing's changed..." Sasuke wasn't just referring to Mr and Mrs Haruno. He recalled Sakura's beaming smile and thoughtful looks. Naruto continued rambling, so he didn't notice the short lived smirk that formed on Sasuke's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

_**I know, Naruto high school AUs have been done, and the manga's over, and all that jazz, but I just wanted to try. hopefully this wasn't too slow paced. I plan on writing more, so please bear with me**_


	2. Fitting In

_Red and white. The colors of a crest that is all that's left of his parents. When he was young, the crest was the image of pride to him. Now it's a solemn image that hangs on the wall behind the portrait of his once-happy family._

* * *

><p>Sakura got up early in the morning, determined to make the best impression she could for her first day of school. At breakfast, she reviewed her mental map of the school and which ways were the best routes to get from her locker to her classes. The image of the two boys she'd met yesterday flashed in her mind, and she couldn't help but smile. Even though one had been loud and boisterous, and the other quiet and uninterested, she couldn't help but enjoy their company.<p>

Suddenly, she remembered the uniforms they wore. The burgundy red pants and white shirts with the school logo (some sort of leaf or snail-looking thing) etched into the front pocket. She doesn't remember picking up a uniform yesterday, nor does she recall her parents inquiring about one at the office.

She finished breakfast and headed upstairs. The house was new-looking, with only a few boxes lying around. Her parents had made quick work of unpacking after the movers settled all the furniture in. Opening the door to her room, Sakura couldn't help but feel it was bit...impersonal. There wasn't anything you'd expect in a regular 17-year-old's room. There were no posters or photos of friends. Her desk was tidy and with nothing but a lamp and a cup of pens. She strides over to the closet and pulls at the sliding door. Sakura can't help but think her mom might have used her hospitalization as an opportunity to get rid of some of the clothes she didn't approve of, because her closet looked so empty even though she'd unpacked everything already, and Sakura could swear she should own more clothes than what was there.

Sakura sighs and starts shuffling around, trying to find something to wear. She's in the middle of a stare-off with her shoe rack when her mother knocks on the door. Her mom is already dressed and ready for work, but instead of a brief case in her hands, there's a clothing bag that looks like it just came back from the dry cleaners. Mrs. Haruno sets it on the bed and tells her daughter to hurry and get dressed before she strides out of the room.

* * *

><p>Inside the clothing bag is a neatly pressed Konoha High School uniform. There's a burgundy skirt, blazer, sleeveless vest, and tie, with a white collared shirt and knee high socks. Even though she was certain she'd never seen it before, she couldn't help but feel that it was too familiar to be new after she'd put it on. She slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed her bag. She took one last glance in the mirror and pushed her hand through her short pink hair. Then it was off to the car so her mom could drive her to school.<p>

Naruto bounced on his feet impatiently as he waited by the front gate. Sasuke leaned against the fence, hands in his pockets as usual. The eager blond had dragged Sasuke out of the house early that morning so they might be able to walk Sakura to class, but the October air was frigid that particular morning, and after watching the dobe dance around in the cold for too long, he'd had enough. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him towards the building.

"You'll see her soon enough, dobe."

"Aw, Sasuke, don't you want to see her too? I have homeroom with her, but you won't see Sakura-chan until writing class!" Naruto half whined, half teased. He knew Sasuke would be a bit jealous that Naruto would be the first to spend time with Sakura. He knew that Sasuke wanted to see her just as much as he did.

And that's how Sasuke ended up sitting in Naruto's homeroom ten minutes before the bell. Sasuke could hear girls murmur in confusion and glee as he sat in a class he wasn't assigned to. Sasuke scanned the room and noticed that he didn't know many of the faces here. Konoha High was a big school, but Sasuke kept a mental record of whoever was important. No one here was really significant. They'd all see Sakura as just another new girl when she walked in, which he guessed was a good thing, since none of them would bother Sakura on her first day about memories that she didn't have. This situation was fine.

Until a certain platinum blonde made her way into the room. "Oh shit, I forgot Ino's in this class." Naruto said under his breath and he shot Sasuke a look. Sasuke stared back at him with a bit of panic.

Ino and Sakura were childhood friends turned sworn enemies in middle school. The two hated each other, as Sasuke recalled. Ino Yamanaka had followed the trio into the same high school freshman year and the two continued to torment each other, but she left sophomore year, months before Sakura's accident. She'd returned this year, still full of gossip and pompous flare. Ino's attitude had improved since back then, even if by a bit, but there was no telling how she would react to...

"Sakura!"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of their chairs in a rush of panic. Their looks of nervousness twisted into utter confusion as they watched Sakura and Ino squeal as they threw their arms around each other in a friendly embrace.

"Ino, I had no idea you go here! How've you been?" Sakura beemed. Familiarity and happiness shined in her emerald eyes as the two broke apart.

Ino squeezed Sakura's hands in her own, "This is crazy, Sakura! You should have told me where you where going to school! I haven't seen you in F.O.R.E.V.E.R. And look at your hair! It looks so much better now!"

The two girls laughed and smiled as they caught up .They seemed like the best of friends and continued chatting for a couple of minutes. Sakura turned her eyes for a second and caught Naruto and Sasuke gawking at them. She gave a friendly wave to them then turned back to Ino, "I'll be right back!"

"I'll save you a seat!" Ino's steps were practically skips as she made her way to her usual desk.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you were in a different homeroom class? N-not that I'm complaining about you being here or anything like that!" her voice was still sweet and happy.

* * *

><p>Just as he was about to respond, the first bell rang. Sasuke wanted to stay, but it was already abnormal that he wasn't early to class. He didn't want to make it worse by showing up late. "Later." He said as he made his way against the crowd of students entering the room.<p>

Naruto decided to sit behind Sakura instead of his normal seat. At first, Ino didn't like the extra company, but eventually she was able to ignore his presence.

The class was halfway over and Naruto had barely gotten to say a word to Sakura. He waited and grumbled and he listened to the two girls have their own hushed conversation amongst the rest of the quiet chatting in the room.

"Ooooh so that's what was wrong with that Gaara kid. Y'know, when I first heard about him, I thought he belonged more in a jail than a hospital."

Hospital? Oh yeah, that's right. Naruto had heard the rumors but he hadn't cared enough to ask. So it was true then that Ino was hospitalized over the summer.

"Well, he's changed now! The way he's going, you can tell he can be a great leader, Ino." Sakura defended all the friends she'd met during therapy.

"Okay, okay, I believe you! Let's move onto something more interesting. I mean, it's great that they're doing great, but I don't always like to relive my hospital days." Ino pretended to shudder, but Sakura understood.

"Alright then. How's the love life going, Ino-pig?" Sakura grinned and propped her head up on her hands.

"Well, as a matter of fact, there's this guy-" Ino beemed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Naruto made a "blargh" sound and tuned his ears out. Great. Girl talk.<p>

Sasuke had walked in just before attendance for his first class. He was determined not to have to same happen second period. He sat at his usual spot in the writing class. Iruka was writing page numbers and instructions on the chalkboard. Just as Sasuke was about to open his textbook, he heard a familiar giggle followed by that unmistakeable sweet voice.

"I can assure you Naruto, my hair is one hundred percent natural! You saw my father yesterday, didn't you? I don't think any business man in his right mind goes and dyes his hair any shade of pink!"

"I don't know, it could be a pretty convincing business strategy if you're in, I dunno, a bubblegum business or something like that!" Naruto was making stupid remarks with his usual stupid grin. Sakura gave another short laugh.

It's not like Sasuke was craving to be included or anything. He just wanted the two to stop talking so loudly in the middle of the room. "Oi, dobe, over here." Sasuke called their attention. Sakura gave a polite smile, but Sasuke still kept his cool guy facade. Feeling a bit unwelcome, she was about to turn to sit somewhere else-

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan, sit here with us! I know he looks mean, but I swear he doesn't bite!" Naruto pinched Sasuke's cheeks in an attempt to turn his scowl into a smile, but Sasuke shot the blond a glare full of daggers. Naruto gulped "At least, he doesn't bite MOST of the time, hehe." He released Sasuke's face and motioned for Sakura to take a seat between the two of them.

Halfway through the class, Naruto was asleep. The words of Shakespeare didn't enthrall him in the least. Sakura, however, was taking attentive notes, while Sasuke scrawled something important down every now and then. Iruka sensei took a look at the clock and put down the book he'd been reading to the class.

"Alright, that's all we'll cover for today. You can use this time to work on you're projects. Remember, the deadline may be two weeks away right now, but keep telling yourself that and soon enough the due date will creep up on you!" Iruka eyed several students slumped over their desks. He walked over to Naruto's desk and slammed a hand down on the surface, forcing the blond to jolt awake in surprise, "And let me remind you all that working in pairs is a privilege. Don't let me catch you guy slacking off!" Naruto grumbled to himself and yawned.

The class seemed to rearrange itself as project partners moved desks and picked up on yesterday's work. Sakura looked around the room and then to her teacher, "Ah, Iruka sensei?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura! I forgot you just got here. Hm, I don't want you to not be included... who shall you work with..." Iruka looked around the room and put a hand to his chin.

"She can work with us..." Sasuke volunteered.

"Well, I originally wanted only groups of two..." Iruka glanced over at Naruto who still had drool left on his face from his nap, "but I think I can make an exception. I'm expecting good work from you guys!"

Iruka walked back to his own desk and Sakura turned happily to her new groupmate, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" Sasuke's mouth was expressionless, but somehow, Sakura could tell his eyes said "No problem" and this made her all the more happy. "Okay, so what are we working?"

"Yeah, what ARE we working on?" Naruto asked, still a bit dazed. Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

The next two weeks passed without incident. The faculty had made it clear to the students about Sakura's condition, and no one had caused much fuss about it. It wasn't too difficult, accounting for the fact that only about nine people in their grade knew Sakura before high school. Aside from her noticeable rosy pink hair, she blended in with the rest of the student body.

As much as Naruto and Sasuke (though he'd never admit it) tried to keep Sakura by their side at all times, they were helpless when Ino pulled her away for their regular girl talk. It annoyed the two boys, but seeing Sakura's happy smile made them unable to steal her back.

The due date for the trio's project came and went. Sasuke and Sakura's efforts were displayed in a well-written essay, as well as a performance by Naruto (he'd acted out various characters from the plays the his groupmates had researched) which left the class in a riot of laughter.

Days passed after the project, and Sakura noticed a group of girls glancing at her as she waited in the cafeteria line with Ino.

"What's with them?"

Ino followed Sakura's eyes, "Oh, that's Sasuke's unofficial fanclub." The line moved and the two girls slid there trays along, "Hey Sakura, you gotta be careful, okay? Sasuke Uchiha is a very popular guy around here, I'm sure you noticed. Watch your back around his fans. The whole lot of them are pretty irrational."

Ino was serious, and it made Sakura serious too. Sakura nodded her head and took one last glance at the group of girls before continuing to slide her tray down the line.

Study hall was always very quiet. There was no Naruto jumping about, and no Ino giving her the latest gossip. Sakura sat down and started flipping through her notebook. She saw out of the corner of her eye black hair as someone else settled into the seat next to her.

Sasuke made no sound nor afford no greeting, but he was always sure to be at her side whenever it was just the two of them and no Naruto or Ino around. He took out his own books and started on some assigned reading.

Sakura really did enjoy his company, even if he seemed distant and a bit moody. For the life of her, she couldn't comprehend why such a popular guy would make such an effort when he hadn't even known her for that long. She watched his face as his onyx eyes fixed themselves on the page in front of him. His bangs hung over his forehead. The rest of his hair was naturally spiked in the back of his head. Each raven strand seemed to fall perfectly into place as they framed his face. Sakura marveled a bit. His parents must be proud of their work on this one.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke looked up from his book. Green eyes met black, and Sakura couldn't keep her heart from jumping inside her chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to stare um..." She took a breath and tried to restrain the blush that had already began to creep onto her face, "Er, Sasuke-kun, I really do appreciate you being so kind to me and keeping me company, but you don't have to force yourself to stick around me..." She really did like it when he was by her side, but for some strange reason, the thought "annoying" rang in her mind whenever it was just them. And she really didn't want to be annoying.

"Is there a problem?" He'd put his book down and now his full body was turned towards her.

"Ah no, it's just-"

"Do you not like me being around?"

"No not at all! I just don't want to bother-"

"Well, you're not, so stop worrying!" The look on his face was different from usual. It wasn't just his eyes that expressed his emotions this time. His mouth was bent in a frown that said not to doubt his motives.

At the sight of his genuine emotion, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit honored, and a small smile crept onto her face, "Alright. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

_**I'm not too good with dialogue ergh...At least it's moving a bit. I'll keep working at it...**_


	3. She's Changed

_Red was the color of the bow Ino had given her best friend when they were kids. White was the color of her knuckles as she clenched her fists. They were no longer friends. She hated her. They hated each other. Red was anger and boiling frustration. White was forgiveness and redemption when they'd crossed paths at the hospital one early June day._

* * *

><p>School seemed to fly by to Sakura. She was aware of her memory loss, but figured it was no big deal since she seemed to still understand every academic question that came her way. With Ino and Naruto and Sasuke, her days seemed so busy and blissful that sometimes she'd even forget that most of her life was still a mystery to her. Oh well, best not to dwell on the past, especially if you can't even remember it.<p>

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Do you wanna grab a bite to eat after school? I know this great ramen place nearby!" Naruto raced down the hallway. By now Sakura was no longer phased by his sudden outbursts. A month has already passed since they'd met.

"Sheesh, Naruto, there's a thing called an inside voice. Oh, good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and looked behind Naruto to where a dark haired by slowly followed after his energetic friend.

"Morning." Sasuke had his usual cool guy stance, but his face had softened more during recent days- well, to Sakura at least.

Eager for an answer, Naruto burst out again, this time with his voice lowered a bit, "So how about it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura contemplated for a moment. Her parents had stopped picking her up from school after she'd convinced them she'd be fine walking. That meant they would stay at the office longer. No one was waiting for her at home. "Alright, I'll go! You're joining us too, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Do I have a choice?" He pretended to sound annoyed.

"Nope!" Sakura playfully stuck out her tongue and Sasuke smirked in response.

"Alright, then it's set!" the bell rang and Naruto waited for it to finish before talking again, "See you later, teme!"

* * *

><p>"Later dobe, Sakura."<p>

It was lab day, or more specifically, it was dissection day. The room reeked of preservative chemicals and latex gloves. This didn't phase Sasuke, of course. His many fangirls used the sight of him as a distraction from the dead creatures that were splayed on their lab tables (most of them were frogs, but every now and then a brave soul opted for a baby pig or a rat.)

Sasuke and Sakura had automatically come together as lab partners. The other girls in the room still grumbled in disappointment and jealousy, but they'd also gotten used to it by this point. Sasuke refused to partner with anyone else.

In the past, Sakura had shrieked and hid from dissection labs. She'd always been disgusted with them. Sasuke braced himself, ready for the shrills and the arm clinging he'd experienced in the past. He set the tray with the frog and dissection equipment on the table and waited for Sakura to return with the handouts they'd need for the lab report. He watched her face, expecting a grimace or a look of disgust, but to his surprise she held her calm demeanor.

Sakura read over the handouts and discussed where and how they'd make the first cuts, but Sasuke only half listened as he watched her carefully and calmly start the dissection. This wasn't the same Sakura. The one he'd known back then would be out the door by now.

"Earth to Saaaasuuuukeeeee~" her teasing voice snapped him back to full attention. "Sasuke-kun, if you're not okay with dissections, you don't have to stay. I'm sure Yamato-sensei would understand." A few of their classmates had already opted to doing textbook work in the back of the room instead of participating in the lab. Sasuke had no desire to join them.

He was taken aback a bit "There's no problem... I was just...thinking...that's all.." Sasuke grumbled.

"Hm. Okay, if you say so." another room-brightening smile, and then it was back to pinning and cutting muscles and skin tissue.

"...You're not bothered by this at all?" It was more of a thought, but it somehow escaped Sasuke's head.

"Y'know, I think at one point I was, but I told you how I was in the hospital right?" Sakura took in a small breath and checked to make sure she was following her handout,"Well, I came to this realization when I was there that I REALLY want to be a doctor. I mean, helping people, saving lives, improving lives. If I can make a difference in any way, that's how I want to do it!" Sakura's face was beaming with determination. He couldn't help but think that he like this new Sakura. Determined. Caring. Silent. Strong.

* * *

><p>"She's changed..."<p>

"Well, yeah, of course she has! But I don't think she's all that different. Sakura-chan is still Sakura-chan."

"I know but... there's something that's there that wasn't before..." He sighed and put a hand through his dark hair.

Sasuke leaned against the fence as Naruto scanned the sea of students going home. Sakura's locker was far from Naruto and Sasuke's (thanks to alphabetical locker assignment) so the group had agreed to meet by the front gate.

"Teme, don't try to hide it. You're just worried about Sakura-chan. She's been through a lot, but we've all gone through some tough times together. I'm sure things will go back to the way they used to be once she starts remembering things." Naruto was always adamant when it came to his faith in his friends. It was this quality that Sasuke admired (though he'd never admit it). Even so, all the firm words and conviction couldn't answer Sasuke's questions.

"But what if she doesn't need to remember..." his words were under his breath.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered if he heard that right. "What do you-"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura sped her steps to a light jog as she made her way over to the gates, "Sorry I took so long! My locker was jammed and I had to find a janitor to help."

The old Sakura probably would have kicked it until it opened. "Tch" Sasuke stood and and started walking,"Shall we go?"

The place Naruto had chosen was a ramen stall with a few stools and a counter to sit at. Sakura had already found out about Naruto's ramen obsession long ago, so it didn't surprise her when the chef greeted Naruto so familiarly.

It was a situation Sakura thought was new, yet sitting there at the counter felt so, normal? She wasn't sure. The familiar feeling seemed to appear the more she spent time with Naruto and Sasuke. She wondered why. If there was something she needed to know, they would tell her, right? Weren't they her friends?

Best friends.

The phrase echoed in her mind. Sure, she could call them her good friends, but Ino was her best friend. She'd only known these two for a bit more than a month. There's something she needs to find out. She's just not sure what it is, yet.

* * *

><p>The meal was good and the company was even better. Even with all the questions in her mind, Sakura was able to push them all aside and enjoy their time together. But all good things must come to an end.<p>

"I'll see you guys on Monday, then!" she was ready to split from their group to head her separate way home.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, if you're not busy this weekend, we should hang out!" Naruto always seemed to be more than eager to spend time together. It was very kind, but sometimes it was also a bit...overwhelming.

"I'll text you later and we'll see. Well, goodnight you two!" With one last wave, she was off, short pink hair bobbing up and down with each step.

Sasuke shot a look at Naruto, "You have her number?"

Naruto stared and Sasuke for a moment, and a huge, devilish grin came across his face, "Yeah, why, you don't, Sasuuuuukeeeeee?" He snickered a bit for added affect.

"S-so what if I don't!?"

"Sasuuukeee isn't a very good friend. He doesn't even care about poor Sakura-chan enough to get her cell phone number."Naruto teased. He was on a role, and didn't plan on passing up the chance to tease the mighty Uchiha,"I guess I'll have to be her only source of comfort in her times of need. Her only friend to confide in. The only friend she has that is reliable enough to talk to her. Her-"

"Give me that!" Sasuke snatched Naruto's phone in a rage and quickly sent himself Sakura's contact.

"Hey that's cheating!" Naruto whined as he reached out to his phone, only to have Sasuke's hand push his face back. When Sasuke finally handed back the phone Naruto grumbled, "Teme gets jealous soooo easily...even though he doesn't have the guts to ask Sakura-chan for a simple phone number."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at a desk in his room later that evening. The house was empty, as always. There was only him and his homework, which he was determined to finish before he turned in for the night. That is, until he reached a part of his math anatomy homework he didn't know.<p>

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was known for his good grades and being the star student in any and all classrooms, but that didn't mean he was the smartest. Even he was not perfect, contradictory to many people's beliefs. He was not as social as Naruto, and he wasn't as perceptive and intellectual as Sakura...

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and looked up at nothing. He recalled past study sessions they'd had together as friends. It was mainly Sakura making sure Naruto didn't flunk his classes, but every now and then even the great Uchiha himself would have to succumb to asking her for help. Her grades had always been the best between the three of them.

In the corner of his desk was Sasuke's sleek black phone. He locked his eyes on it for several seconds. Should her call her for help? It was something that he'd naturally done in the past... but wouldn't it be odd to her if he called so late at night? The clock had already passed eleven... besides, how would he explain how he got her number? Saying he had thrown a fit and taken it from Naruto was out of the question, but Sasuke didn't like lying to Sakura, either. If it was anyone else, he didn't have a problem. But it was her. His homework beckoned him and he reached for the phone.

His fingers hesitated a bit before clicking the green call button with her name selected. The screen changed to the dialing screen, and the picture he'd set as her ID long ago appeared. His brows furrowed at the sight of it and he was about to hang up when a slightly sleepy voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

_**hnnnn school has me busy, but I'll be out of class soon. This was a nice getaway from the essays and homework...or maybe I'm procrastinating...**_


End file.
